


Conversion

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Firefly Funhouse, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: Seth is a changed man.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Seth’s reflection is never quite right. A split-second delayed, just enough to catch the eye. Sometimes there’s a creeping shadow behind him in the mirror, slowly rising, but nothing when he turns around. It used to bother him but Seth no longer remembers why. The phantom touches are similar, disturbing in memory but now natural as breathing: a gloved hand stroking down his tattooed spine. Hot, fast breathing against his ear. Solid weight pinning him down, fingers tangled in his hair and pulling his head back. Sometimes there are faint flashbacks of cringing away that feel like glimpses into another life.

_The dream repeats every night, Seth bound and gagged in a too small chair with a dollhouse tea set in front of him, the puppets arrayed around the miniature table with Bray at the head, pouring imaginary tea into teacup that somehow steams. “You see, he needs you, Seth,” Bray says. The rabbit to Seth’s right quivers at the word **He**. “We both do! We need you to save all those poor souls, the ones we can’t reach.” Seth blinks and Bray is crouched on the table in front of him. He strokes Seth’s jaw. “And in return we will protect you. Those soft parts of you, the hurt confused parts, they can live here forever. With us!” Bray says, brightly. There’s hot breath on Seth’s ear, a hand on his shoulder, a looming shape behind him. “Let him in, Seth.” Bray’s voice is guttural now. “Let him in and he promises he will never abandon you.”_

Seth glances around the empty arena, filled with clarity of purpose. Each seemingly empty seat is filled with a soul he’s saved, a sight that makes Seth smile. He taught Seth to see them.

The Messiah stands tall and begins his sermon.


End file.
